Kate's Little Surprise
by smart-cinderella
Summary: Three days after Twilight Kate has a little surprise for the NCIS team. Kate has a very beautiful daughter. Who is her father? What does DiNozzo think of her? What does she think of Ziva? And why is she so important to Gibbs?
1. Chapter 1

Tony POV

Everyone had been at the office 24/7. Gibbs told us to go home and I needed a change of clothes. At home I was about to change and go back to work. _But Gibbs told us to come back tomorrow morning 3 three hour he'll be asleep and I'll just sneak back in. _I walked in to my bath room and turned on the shower I went to get my cloth well the water warmed up.

"Tony you smell like a pig." I turned to see, Kate standing there in nothing but a black lacey bra and matching panties but then she just disappeared and just I was standing there in my boxers trying to talk to her. _God, I need to get back to work. _I turned back around and got in the steamy shower within 5 minutes I was dressed and ready to go back to work in 3 hours. I grabbed a beer from the frig and sat down at the table all I could think about was Kate, how she smiled and laughed and how she just was there. I finished off that beer and grabbed another and another one then three more.

"I can't wait 3 more hours." I said aloud to myself.

I walked into the office. But when I got to my desk in I saw Kate turned around looking at the pictures on her desk.

"Kate?" I asked thinking it was my imagination playing tricks on me again. She turned, she looked like Kate would have at 15 maybe 16.

"Where's my mom I need her to sign permission slip?" She asked.

"Hang on just a minute." I said trying to hide my surprise.

"Hello."

"Gibbs you need to come now."

"And why the hell would I need to come in?"

"It's a something Kate hide from all of us. It's really important."

"I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"See ya, boss"

"Hello"

"Abbs I need you to call the team tell them to come in now and be here in 2 minutes."

"Ok!"

I went back over to my desk and sat down.

"Well, where is she?" She asked

"I'm Tony DiNozzo." I said stalling for some time.

"Violet. Where's my mom?" She asked again.

"How old are you?" I asked

"14."

"How did you get here if your 14?"

"Drove. How long are you going to stall?"

"You drove here and you're 14."

"Fake license." Just as I was about to ask another question the team walked in.

"DiNozzo why the hell did is such an emergency that you feel the need to call us all in?" An angry Gibbs yelled

"You done stalling?" She asked.

"Why is she here, DiNozzo?"

"McGeek go show her the Abby's lab."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Just do it now."

After they got in the elevator I said "She said she's needs her 'mom' to sign a permission slip."

"So?"

"She keeps asking for her mom and when I came in she was sitting at Kate's desk looking at her pictures."

"Abby run a DNA test to match her to Kate."

"Yes, Sir Bossman."

Gibbs POV

"Abby how long till test results are back."

"You can't rush science."

"How long?"

"5 hours and that's pushing it."

"Abbs are they back yet."

"As a matter of fact yes they just came in." She brought up the results on the TV. And…


	2. Chapter 2

It was a match.

Tony POV

"Violet, come here. We need you look at this person. Ok?" We walked into the morgue. Ducky stood up and pulled back the sheet from Kate's face. I looked at Violet's face to see emotion, tears, anything.

Then all she said "Well when my mom magically comes back from the dead tell her to sign this permission slip." And she walked out.

"Your mom isn't coming back, Vi."

"Don't call me that." She yelled with tears in her eyes. She turned and ran out. And of course I fallowed her. She ran all the way to her car. She got in a pulled out her phone.

Violet POV

"Mom," I yelled in to the phone, "Mom stop this isn't funny. Come home I need you, I love you, just come home." Then someone grabbed the phone out of my hands. Tony was sitting there with my phone in his hand

"Stop this." Was all He said. And I burst out crying after the tears came so hard I couldn't stop. I cried about my mom, about my permission slip that would never be signed, about ever making my mom cry until I ran out of tears. We sat there me on his lap him holding me to his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said crawling back into the driver's seat.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have cried."

"No you should have and you did."

"Crying is a sign of weakness."

I turned on the car and started driving to my favorite market to pick up Ice cream and beer.

Tony POV

_She sounded more like Gibbs than Kate._

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I need to get some stuff before we go back to my house. Stay here I'll be right back."

"Ok." I said as she got out of her very new black truck with hot rod flames.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss its Tony I'm with Violet and we're going back her house to pick up clothes and then-"

"You're going to my house."

"Ok. She's coming back. See ya."

She got in to the truck with three bags.

"What did you get?" I asked looking in the bags

"Ice cream, beer, and chips."

"How did you get the beer?"

"Fake Id." _What would Kate say about her daughter buying beer?_

"Grab your clothes and let's go. Gibbs wants you to stay with him." I said as we walked in. It was so weird thinking that this was Kate's house.

"To bad I'm taking a shower then I'm having some beer and ice cream then we can go."

Violet POV

As soon as I got in the shower I started to cry again but I stopped crying I got out and turned on some music so Tony wouldn't hear me cry. I got back in the shower and cried again I just stopped when I hear Tony pounding on the door yelling about going to

Gibbs' house.

"Be out in a second." I yelled. I turned off the water and got dressed. "Tony? Where are you?" I yelled as I got in to the hall

"In the Kitchen." He yelled back. I walked down to see him drinking a beer with three other bottles empty laying on the table I grabbed the one he had in his hand and took a swig.

Tony POV

6 beers later Vi asked "Can you pack help me?"

"Yeah."

"How long will I be house his at?" She slurred

"A week."

"Ok." I grabbed her clothes threw them in her bag "Let's go." As we walked out of the house she took the rest of the beers.

"I'm driving."

"No I can." She said trying to unlock but after the she missed the lock three times I took her keys and unlocked the door. I picked her up and put her in the passenger seat and I sat down in the driver's seat. I started the car and drove down the street and she started drinking another beer. Well now there was no point of stopping her she was drunk.

Gibbs POV

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" I asked the rest of the team who were all waiting my kitchen for DiNozzo. Then I saw head lights coming up the driveway "They're here." I sighed with relief that she was ok.

"Hello?"

"Boss I need help getting her in the house."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Be right back." I said to everyone in the room as I walked out of the back door of the house.

"Could you carry her stuff?" DiNozzo asked

"Give it here." He handed me a small duffel bag. He got out and walked around to the other side of the truck.

"Come here." He said to someone I couldn't see. He came back carrying Violet bridal style.

"What the hell happened to her?" I asked but I looked down at in her hand were two beer bottles. "Put her in the guest bedroom and get your ass back in the kitchen." I said quietly as possible trying not to kill Tony or wake Violet. He ran in to the house with her in his arms. By the time I got in the house Tony was sitting in the kitchen. I threw her bags on the couch.

"DiNozzo how the hell did she get like that?" I asked

"Well she stopped to get some stuff at a market and she came back with beer. I didn't think she would really drink any then she said she wouldn't leave with out some beer so I thought a little would hurt but she drank 6 beers at her house and I think she finished the rest off in the car." He finished

"DiNozzo why did you let her have any she's just a kid?"

"Yes a kid that doesn't have a mother so what are we going to do with her?" Abby interrupted so that the fight won't get worse.

"What about her dad?" Ducky asked…


	3. Chapter 3

Tony POV

"Who is her dad?" I asked

"That's what we are going to find out." Gibbs said

"Can we stay here for the night Mr. Bossman Sir?" Abby asked

"Yes. Abby you can stay in my room. Ducky you an stay in the other guest room, McGee couch, DiNozzo floor" Gibbs replied

"Gibbs I'm not sleeping in your room."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not going to fight you about this."

"Then stay in my damn room."

Gibbs POV

I was working on my boat when I heard some one say "She looks a lot like Kate."

"Yeah. Yeah she does."

"You know who her father is don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs POV

"Is there some reason you're asking me this?"

"Earlier she said something that sounded like a marine, like you." There was along silence neither of did or said anything.

"Abby, DiNozzo, and Ducky you three go search Kate's house for any leads on Violet's father. McGee you go through her jobs around the time Violet was conceived."

Abby POV

"Boss we didn't find anything. There's nothing about her love life in the house at all." Tony told him

"Look again!" Gibbs yelled across the room.

"There's nothing, Gibbs." I told him knowing he would be pissed.

Gibbs POV

"McGee what do you got?"

"She had two relationships around the time Violet should have been well you know."

"Get to the point!"

"The first one was Petty Officer Gerald Smith and the second one was Petty Officer Garrison Echeart."

"Call them both for a paternity test."

"Ok."

"Are they here?"

"Yes Petty Officer Gerald Smith is in room A and Petty Officer Garrison Echeart is in B."

"DiNozzo room A."

Tony POV

"Petty Officer Gerald Smith."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question but this is describing your relationship with Caitlin Todd."

"Well we knew each other since preschool then after we went separate way after high school she popped back up on an army base in Columbus Ohio were we caught back up and after that nigh we started dating then I was off to Iraq I broke up with her so she wouldn't get hurt if I died there. But if I may why are you asking?"

"She's dead."

"You think I killed her?"

"No I don't Petty Officer but I need to get a swab of spit."

"I didn't kill her."

"We know who killed her. So give me a damn sample!"

"Why?"

"You might have a teenage daughter."

Gibbs POV

"Abby, who's the father?" …….

Tony POV

"Violet come on I want to get the hell out here. Boss told me to take you home want to go out there's this new bar down to road from my apartment you want to go?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?" the bar tender asked Violet

"Um I'll just have a beer." He handed her a beer.

"I get off at midnight."

"I can't sorry."

After he left I asked "Why can't you?"

"I like this other guy." She said blushing a bright red

"Who?"

"You." I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

She stopped me and said "Later I want something to drink first. Ok?"

"Fine."

"You can sleep in my room Vi."

"Only if you lay down with me." She stated

"Ok go get in your pajamas."

"Lay down Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. You choose the movie."

"Schindler's List 1993. Ok?"

"Never seen it." The movie started and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Tony, do you like me?"

"As what?"

"A girl, a friend, a person."

"As a person you have your faults but I will always like you. As a friend I haven't know you long but you are very close to me already. As a girl you are beautiful, nice, and I like you more than you know." That night was nice he watched the movie and covered my eyes when someone was about to get hurt I laid there with my head on his chest and every now and then he would stroke my hair until he realized what he was doing and stopped.

We waited days me going into work with Tony and him bringing me back to his house were we would lay around and watch movies. Until Gibbs called and said…..

**Please review send messages I want to know how I can make my story better.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok, So this story is totally horrible do you care if I restart it? Or even make a new story about Kate? Or keep going? Please message or review to tell me what you think should happen to my story.**


End file.
